The Mirmaid and The Cat
by Super Rarity Fan
Summary: This is a story throughout Stampy and in his eyes,then a mirmaid joins the game name Amy Lee will they fall in love and live happilly ever after?
1. The beautiful stranger

Once upon a time, in my lovley world i was sitting on a towel at my beach when BAM the most beutiful minecraft mirmaid had pink flowing hair with a beautiful tail.I honsetly could not have thought of anything to heart leaped as i saw her shining walked up to me and just did it, i melted and crashed my i said to myself i got my game back up I started making my next episode of Stampy's Lovely Everybody i said starting my normal intro like i always I will of course be joined byyyyyyyyyyy LeeBear! I continued jumping up and I noticed the Mirmaid outside of my door,i let her in and she slowly came into the I guess I will be joined by umm I looked up to see her name tag and it said please,said the mirmaid call me AmyLee she said with a big im also gona be joined by AmyLee!I secretly felt miserable, I saw Lee looking at her, even if this is a game I could still tell that he liked uh what should we do today? I asked them trying to stay suggested a space ship,i personally thought it was a great idea, but Lee insisted that we build a golf we did that, wich i do admit was really fun.I spent the whole day with Amy, I was as happy as can , I said taking a finall look at our golf course it was then picked alot of flowers and set them down are lovely jubleys she said jumping and saying love love love love love. I just fell in peices.I just knew she was, the one.

Hi guys!Hope you enjoyed! I will add a chapter and do follow it or favorite or both!Also check out my other (most) My Little Gravity Falls:Friendship is Mystery or Completely me, you will love it!


	2. The sign

It has been a month now and I still cant stop thinking about though my dear friend Leebear has started dating I can tell she is not that would be much better off with -Stampy stay focused, no one could love a hairy cat like you.I sighed and put a sign above my bed saying "bed for one cuz noone loves Stampy".I decided to add another sign considering I had another block under it.I did a arrow pointing down to me and i also typed with it "loser".Amy came in and saw what I had written,she frowned and her eyes grew then jumped and smiled,she put a sign next to one of mine that said:I love then hugged me,I then again accidently crashed my I got my game back up, I saw Lee and Amy laughing and talking.I looked down but then smiled and walked up to you guys ready to make a new video?I asked hoping they would say both nodded and we all jumped I said,but first lets have a sleepy I forgot to mention that Amy built a beautiful flowery house over the ,Lee whent upstaris to his bedroom and I laid down on my bed.I looked up at the signs I had put up earlier that day,then I saw the sign Amy had put up.I smiled and closed my morning I was starving, I decided to start my video it started I did my usual routine for the it came to Lee entering through the painting, I saw out of the corner of my eye was was brushing her hair getting ready for when she started,Lee had to hit me to get me out of my trance.

Hey!I yelled, you could have hit me with your ifst instead of your diamond sword!Sorry said Lee.I wanted to just kill him right then, but I knew he was still one of my best I ignored it, anyways I said im hungry how bout we eat sooooommmmmeeee cake!Lee plopped the biggest cake he ever made on the floor for all of us too share,oh wait! I almost forgot and I cant beleive I did, I am also going to be eating this wonderful cake with Amy!Amy jumped and opened the 3 of us then took massive bites of the cake until we were all onna eat that crumb? I asked with a big cake belly lieng on the and Amy were groaning with cake bellys and they were both on the floor.I managed to get up for the last I said our cake is done, then our cake bellys turned back to normal how it does that right?We all laughed then ran over to a nice empty space to build wasnt that far awy from the house, actually it was right behind my crafting I said shaking my square a flash of memory came through me it showed Amy saying Love Love Love Love.I got it!I exclaimed, Amy and Lee were paying attention getting their blocks ready to build like the Empire State should build a love garden!Where I put peoples names on signs and say thank you to them!Amy was jumping up and down a million times,thats a awesome idea!She , now if you are going to build a love garden, she started acting like she was a building instructor with a clipboard and get me twenty peices of red wool told Lee he smiled and ran to the house for red wool,Stampy get me fiftey peices of dirt and then get me about half of that in fence.I salluted her lik I was in the army and was commaned to do something.I ran towards the forest to get some wood and and I came back about five minutes later,Amy was telling Lee what to do ever so carefully with the red now place that at the top...she whent on.I decided to make a lare of dirt the way they had placed 2 for the red creation she was that was done, I started building fence along the sides of my dirt I said wiping sweat off my had just finished making the red object,she then put the finishing touch on was a sign that read, "Stampy's Love Garden" I realized that it was a big red heart.I jumped up and down, I ran insie to make a quick sign, on the first slot I placed a sign that said Amys name tag jumped up and down and gave me another hug, I controlled my game the best as I could so I could stay there.

Hope you people enjoyed! :D


	3. The break up

Now, every video I made I put a sign down saying the persons name and saying thank had made everything amazing in my life, and I could not picture my life without we finished making a video,Lee had to do some work in real life so he said good-bye and left the and Amy were all alone, my face turned red of embarrsment of not knowing what to , I finally said Hi replied Amy.W-W- would you, I sighed would you like to help me build a fun land I asked instead of asking her out on a smiled, of course I will!She said, I then whent over and picked up a lovely jubley and gave it to blushed, then she said thank , you do know that I-I I am dating Lee right?We sat down on a bench and talked.I know I replied, I just dont understand , she said looking at me you that I care for you right?I nodded looking back into those pink then turned away and I saw a small tear run down her face.I-I I think I should go she stammered and left the I was, just a lonely Stampy cat sitting on a joined the game looking furious,I got up from the bench assuming that I would have to marched right up to me and said, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO AMY!?I sighed and told him scowl slowly faded away as I told him how Amy had stamped on my heart when I offered it to then sat on the bench and I joined him, so you like my girlfriend?He asked I replied, well truth be told shes not really my type he said.I looked at him and he looked at me,are you going to break up with her?I asked, Lee nodded and I felt horrible for Amy.

The next day, we all joined in a game and filled out a plan for the Lee dropped the bomb on poor he was done, Amy ran to her house looked down,I could tell he felt awful for what he had done.I raced towards Amys house and knocked on her door.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. The kiss

She slowly opened the door and forced a she said wiping away tears,hi I replied sighed and motioned me to come in, she sat down on her couch and I sat next to her.I just dont know what I did wrong she said as a few tears fell off her didnt do anything I replied, Lee just wasnt really into dating and stuff.I than looked in my inventory and sure enough there was a lovely jubley.I than put it in my hotbar, then I placed it in Amys are the most beautiful girl I said trying to make her feel looked at me, her eyes sparkled and I felt like I was gonna slowly leaned towards me, I just stayed where I was feeling a little awkward, nobody has ever been this close to me leaned in closer, she was staring at my big green cat eyes and I was staring back at her beautiful sparkling pink then stopped leaning forward but she stayed where she was.I couldnt take it anymore.I leaned forward so fast she was shocked at what I lips were as sweet as candy, I opened one eye to see her eyes slowly closing like she was enjoying it.I closed my eyes too, when we finally pulled apart a few minutes later, she said wow.I then leaned forward for another kiss and she didnt pull away or that kiss, I kissed her cheek and left her house.I ran to my house and slammed the door, I leaned against my door and slowly fell down I was in love.

Hi guys!Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise that there will be more!


End file.
